Ranma no Ouji
by Buuchan
Summary: Princess Mononoke crossover where Genma kidnaps Ranma when he's a few months old then gets transported back in time.
1. Ranma of the Wolf Clan *Update*

I would like to clarrify some things. One is that Genma has stolen Ranma when he was only a few months old. He did this cause he didn't want Nodoka to baby him anymore than she already did.  
  
***  
  
Genma looked around the forest he and his recently newborn son were transported too.  
  
"And to think I stole Ranma from that worthless woman to find myself in the woods transported somewhere by a temple preist. All because I helped myself to some scrolls."  
  
Glancing at the crying baby he vowed to teach him to be a true man. Kicking chibi-Ranma he started to walk forward when a low growl behind him made him stop.  
  
Looking back he saw 2 'VERY' big white wolves standing side by side. He looked down again at chibi-Ranma who stopped crying for a moment.  
  
'Oh well the boy doesn't stop crying. If they don't eat him i'll take him along.'  
  
"SAOTOME FINAL ATTACK!"  
  
The wolves somehow figured out what he ment and braced themselves.  
  
"RUN AWAY!"  
  
Genma started to run leaving the 2 wolves staring at the spot where he had been. Looking down they saw the small child looking at them.  
  
Approaching they decided on a course of action. 'One good turn deserves another.'  
  
***  
  
Genma returned as soon as he thought that they would have left if they had ate his son. He turned slightly pale as he saw what that the blanket Ranma had been in was empty.  
  
"Now what do I do?"  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Ranma look out over the hill rocking back and forth. He smiled as he saw San-neechan with Momma coming up to their home.  
  
***  
  
A young boy stalked through the forest. His short hair hung loosly down to his chin split through the middle.. Three marks adorned his face each red. Two on his cheeks pointed outwards and on in the middle of his forhead. Each shaped like a triangle with rounded edges.  
  
He wore light brown leather pants, with leather shoes. A white fur vest covered his upper body, longer fur adorned the back. Two bracers adorned each wrist and he wore a necklace with a jade pendent at the end.  
  
His blue eyes scanned the area. Nose sniffing. His pointed ears pressed back.  
  
***  
  
Once again Ranma was left in the dark as Moro and San left with his brothers to go kill that Eboshi woman that kept hurting the forest. They hadn't been back in a few hours and he was getting worried.  
  
"THERE!"   
  
Moro and his two brothers were now coming up the hill. San was with them. But so was another boy.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
Ranma nuzzled against Moro who seemed to smile.  
  
"Come on Ranma we have to go do somethings."  
  
"Ok Momma." Ranma nodded happily.  
  
***  
  
"So why is that boy here Momma?"  
  
"Why does he bother you?"  
  
"No, just wondering if he was a new friend."  
  
Ranma nuzzled into Moro's furry neck a little more as they continued to walk through the forest.  
  
"For now he is a friend."  
  
"Ok can I talk to him when we get back?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Ranma."  
  
"Why Momma?"  
  
"Ranma we are at war. I will soon be one of the casualties."  
  
"Casualties?"  
  
"Yes it means that I am going to die Ranma."  
  
"What no way Momma you can't die!" Ranma hugged Moro's neck.  
  
"Ranma I want to explains something to you. Will you listen?"  
  
"Yes Momma."  
  
"Ranma in this world you are my son. But I am not your real mother, I found you one day and took you from a horrible man. If I cannot return I want you to ask the forest spirit to bring you back to where you had come from so you can find your real mother."  
  
"But your my Momma."  
  
"I wish that were so Ranma. I want you to know that I love you my dear son."  
  
Ranma started to cry and hugged Moro's neck tighter.  
  
***  
  
Jumping out of his hiding spot he landed on a moss covered rock. He bowed as an elk like creature walked over the water towards him.  
  
"Oh spirit of the forest I come to ask of a favor."  
  
It's odd shaped eyes swivel to him and it seemed to smile.  
  
"I wish to return to where I came from so I can find my birth mother."  
  
Ranma didn't notice as a man jumped out and tackled him as the spirit granted his wish. Suddenly they were both gone.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked at the man in front of him with a frown on his face. This 'man' was trying to convince him that he was his good father who lost him one day.  
  
He knew different.  
  
"Come on boy I got to train you."  
  
Ranma jumped forward his seven year old body built to a condition that 9 years in a forest living with the wolves would have built up. He found himself on the ground staring at the sky.   
  
"Pathetic boy i'll just have to train you extra hard."  
  
***  
  
Ranma growled. He looked down at his now her hands. It wasn't the fact that he had a different body now that pissed him off but the fact that he was unable to stop the old fool from 'training him'.   
  
Genma gulped as he suddenly felt very small even though he was now a panda. He got a tad more scared when the boys ears flattened against her head.  
  
'This is gonna hurt.'  
  
The guide watched as the 15 year old sir now miss beat the old man who looked nothing like him into the ground.  
  
***  
  
Genma glanced over at Ranma who was sniffing the air like he or she usually did. 'It's not like the boy actually smells anything I do not.'  
  
Ranma glanced at Genma once and pinched her nose. 'This place stinks!'  
  
***  
  
The people on the street scattered as a large panda was sent into a light pole. A small redhead walked into the street her odd clothes blaring against everyone elses.   
  
*This is for your own good* flip *Girl!*  
  
"And this isn't for you!"  
  
Kicking him in the head he hit the ground.   
  
"I'm leaving for good you fat bastard."   
  
The panda struck the girl in the back of the head with a sign.  
  
***  
  
Ranma woke to find herself on a bed of fur. She looked on as they entered a hallway. She heard a scream but didn't recognize the voice.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
Reeling back her leg she nailed the panda in the stomach. Pushing with her arms she went off it's shoulder and landed on all fours in front of the Tendo's.  
  
Soun Tendo watched as the young redheaded girl crouched on all fours snarling at the panda.  
  
"You wouldn't be?"  
  
The snarling girl stood up and looked at him. She bowed politely.  
  
"I'm Ranma nice to meet you."  
  
The panda bopped her on the back of the head with a sign.  
  
*Your a Saotome!*  
  
The girl returned to glaring at the panda.  
  
"I am not a Saotome you kidnapped me."  
  
The panda ignored the statement and held up another sign.  
  
*Could I have some hot water?*  
  
"Sure Panda-san." Kasumi said walking into the kitchen.  
  
The panda poured the kettle over it's head and shrunk into an overweight man in a white gi with no hair.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
***  
  
Genma Saotome master of the Saotome branch of the Anything goes school of martial arts sat crosslegged and pushed up his glasses. The pose he had made up to make himself seem as intelligent as he thought he was. Actually worked unless you knew him for more than 10 minutes.  
  
"I am Genma Saotome and this is my son." pointing to Ranma who was now in male form.  
  
"I am not a Saotome." He said crossing his arms  
  
"Hold it hold it. If your not a Saotome who are you?" Nabiki said with images of the hunk that sat in front of her not being her fiance. Screw the girl curse this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.  
  
"You would not understand. But, know that Genma Saotome kidnapped me when I was seven and searching for my birth mother."  
  
All 3 daughters no had death glares lock on Genma.  
  
"The boy is lying he was taken from me and I have only taken him back."  
  
"I do not know you I was raised since birth by my mother."  
  
"Foolish boy your mother had no place in you being raise I saw to that personally."  
  
"Yeah my father helped a lot too not that you would know of him."  
  
Genma Saotome seethed in anger. No matter what over the years he could not convince his wayward child of him being his father even if it was the truth that he was.  
  
He caught sight of Ranma's ear starting to grow a tad longer and press back on his head. Over the years he learned that this was not a good sign as with his sons explosive temper.  
  
"Well your problems aren't so bad." Soun butted in before Ranma could act. His statement completely catching him off guard.  
  
"Yes now that your hear pick any of my daughters and she'll be your fiance." Soun smiled ignoring anything that diviated from his dream of having the boy come pick instantly fall in love consumate their relationship then get wed the same night.  
  
"I am not going to marry anyone."  
  
"Boy you have no choice the Saotome family honor is at stake. Oh my son would turn his back on his honor."  
  
Genma was sweating as Ranma gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"I will not be forced to choose a life-mate."  
  
"Are too."  
"Are not."  
"Are too!"  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"Hold it!" Nabiki shouted as they continued to yell at each other.  
  
Ranma and Genma turned to look at her.  
  
"Ranma first thing first what is your last name."  
  
"If you must know I am Ranma of the Wolf Clan."  
  
"Wolf Clan?" All three sisters tried to figure out.  
  
"The boy is lying again he does not belong to this Wolf Clan or whatever it is."  
  
"You know perfectly well since you left me to them." Ranma gave him a toothy smile. Genma looked over at Soun who was starting to give off chi in preperation for some technique.  
  
"Yes he left me as an infant with my parents in exchange for his life."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A BABY!?" surprising Kasumi used the demon-head attack.  
  
*I'm just a cute cuddly panda.*  
  
Ranma kicked the now panda man in the side sending him out of the house and into the pond.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have cause such disharmony in your home I will be going." Ranma bowed and started to leave.  
  
"Please don't go." Ranma looked over at Kasumi who was no sitting looking up at him.  
  
"Why would you want me to stay I don't belong here."  
  
"Please?" Kasumi pleaded.  
  
Ranma looked into the brown eyes and caved in.  
  
***  
  
Kasumi awoke. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders as she sat up. Putting some slippers on she started getting up and heard some noises outside.  
  
Opening the door to the guest room she saw that Ranma was gone. Walking to the kitchen she looked out the window and saw him bouncing around the yard.  
  
"So energetic." She smiled and started to make breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed at the boy that was jumping around her backyard. Not only was he jumping much higher than she could but was moving much faster.  
  
Grabbing her gi she ran out. 'Let's see how well he is against the best!'  
  
***  
  
Ranma landed on the biggest rock next to the pond crouched. The slightly longer fur on the back of his vest finally coming to rest. His nose twitched slightly.  
  
'Let's see, sweating, needs to jump in a river or something.'  
  
He turned to see Akane storm out of the house.  
  
"How bout a little match?" His eyebrows raised as she got into the most basic anything goes fighting stance.  
  
***  
  
This is kind of a Princess Mononoke crossover. The next chapter won't be just some parts. I don't know the beginning of the movie cause I only caught the last hour of it. BTW if someone says the forest spirit couldn't transport Ranma ahead in time I really don't care he's mine to play with. ^_^  
  
The reason I jump around so much in the beginning is cause I dont' really have any ideas for Ranma growing up. I'll eventually put some up.  
  
Please be gentle this is only my second fic. 


	2. The Problem with Akane *2/5 done*

And Now on with the show!  
  
***  
  
"Uh sure." Ranma didn't move at all still crouched on the rock.  
  
Ranma watched as the much slower Akane tried to move forward faster than himself. Jumping up from the punch he landed on her head on fours before bounding off and landing on the grass looking at her.  
  
Akane tumbled forward and had to catch herself before she went into the water. Turning she glared at the boy who dare try and throw her in her own pond no less.   
  
Trying a front kick Ranma jumped up and with both hands pushed down on her leg to block it. He backflipped before landing again. Akane punched down at him, and Ranma simply jumped off to the side.  
  
"WHATS WRONG FIGHT ME!" She yelled and threw a barrage of kicks at Ranma's lower profile.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Was all the warning before she found herself laying on her back with Ranma perched on her stomach with his hands on her shoulders face inches from hers.  
  
"Is that good enough?"  
  
Akane nodded and tried to push him off but he was heavier than his small frame looked.  
  
"Could you get off?"  
  
Ranma simply rolled on to his back off to the side before twisting around and turning on all fours to look at her. Akane glared at him.  
  
"Pervert." she said under her breath before standing up and leaving.  
  
Ranma simply cocked his head to the side and watched her leave. Standing up her started to walk out and sit by a tree or the pond when a yell made him look up.  
  
"BOY WHERE ARE YOU?!"   
  
Ranma smiled as Genma jumped out of the window. Pulling out a small blade he prepared to give Genma another tattoo.  
  
***  
  
Genma-panda and Ranma-chan walked in and sat down at the table. Genma-panda supported numerous red lines all over his front, sides, and face. Kasumi served everyone.  
  
Genma-panda instantly dug in and was soon stealing food off Ranma-chans plate before she moved away. Nabiki watched as the girl looked at the chopsticks oddly and then at the food. She blinked as the girl grabbed the bowl of miso soup and drank it down, then proceeded to gulp down whatever else was on her plate.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
***  
  
Ranma and Akane ran down the street towards furinkan. Ranma ran on the fence.  
  
"What are you too good to walk on the ground like normal people? Not that I couldn't do that if I wanted too."  
  
"The reason is that I like being up here second the water helps somewhat to keep your stench away." Ranma didn't notice how Akane turned red with anger and prepared to throw her bookbag at him.  
  
Suddenly Ranma jumped upwards and Genma tumbled forward hitting his nose on the rail and falling into the canal. Ranma didn't even stop running.  
  
Approaching the school Akane suddenly went as fast as she could.  
  
"I HATE BOYS!"  
  
Ranma stopped on the wall of the school yard and watched as Akane rocketed through the school mob.   
  
Nabiki watched Ranma sitting on the wall. He was such a mystery. He acted more like an animal than a human and didn't have any qualms about weapons like Genma seemed to.  
  
Just as Akane finished hitting the last boy Ranma dropped down next to her.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all."  
  
"Fair maiden Akane Tendo. The fierce tigris of Furinkan High school. What a gloriuos day it is that you would let me bask in your presence."  
  
Ranma looked over at the tall boy who stepped out from a tree. Akane's eyes took on a dark light as she looked over at the bain of her existance. Kuno noticed Ranma presence for the first time.  
  
"You there, aren't you being awefully familiar with the great tigriss Akane?"  
  
"I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo. Why does it matter?"  
  
Kuno's face turned red. His eyes locked on to Ranma the face that dare speak to him like that. Him the descendent of the samurai!  
  
"You lowly dog, how dare you speak in such a way to the great and noble.....URK!"  
  
Ranma stood fist still implanted in Kuno's face.  
  
"Dog am I? You dare mock the Wolf Clan?"  
  
Twisting he kicked Kuno in the side sending him into a tree splitting it in half.  
  
"Wolf Clan whats that?"  
"Wow he's cute."  
"Probably another Akane lover though."  
"Nice butt though."  
  
Kuno stood up and glared murderously at Ranma who started to walk inside.  
  
"Foul cur how dare you hit my personage!"  
  
Ranma turned and looked at him eyes narrowed and everyone noticed as his ears flattened against his head, and his hair started to rise slightly.  
  
"Foul beast you will die for this dishonor!"  
  
Kuno charged bokken held at his waist. Within a few feet he slashed out and was happen when his bokken made impact. His smile faded.   
  
Ranma pushed the bokken away from his face. Clenching his fist he broke it. Kuno staggered back and stared at him.  
  
"Go away." Ranma said then walked into the building.  
  
Kuno stood for a moment then turned to Akane, and his face lit up.  
  
"AH lovely Akane how good it is to see you!"  
  
He could speak no more as a mallet found it's way to his face.  
  
***  
  
Ranma stood.  
  
He stood because he had bucket duty along with Akane Tendo who he had now deduced was a very self absorbed person. She had been going on and on about how unfair it was for 'her' to have to deal with Kuno. The Kuno boy he decided was not worth the effort, nothing more than someone to be hit and leave him to his own delusions.  
  
Looking over at Akane Tendo again he couldn't help but wonder where the girl that was nice to him the other day went. Now she treated him like the plague and went on and on about how bad boys were.  
  
"So then after I won the tournament he made this rediculus proclaimation that whoever wanted to date me had to beat me in combat. Honestly how could he do that to me the champion!"  
  
Ranma shook his head and looked upwards. 'This girl is way to self centered. It's as if to her nobody matters but herself.' A movement to the right caught his eye and he jumped up in time to avoid water.  
  
"Never Ranma Saotome, never shall allow you to wed my Akane!"  
  
Ranma looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Know this I will smite you!"  
  
Ranma hopped to the side as Kuno slashed down.  
  
"Come on Kuno this is no place for a fight."  
  
"I follow!"  
  
Ranma grabbed the window and looked down. Smiling he jumped out.  
  
"I follow!"  
  
Kuno jumped out after and caught sight of Ranma landing next to the pool. Looking down he saw the pool approaching him.   
  
SPLASH!  
  
Ranma winced as Kuno did a huge belly-flop. 


End file.
